The Village of Ith/Script
Chapter 2: The Village of Ith On the World Map Giving chase to Raydrik, Leif set out for Manster to rescue his companions. But while making his way along the shore, he passed near a small settlement: a coastal village by the name of Ith... Opening Cutscene * August: Bucks, is this kind of body count really necessary? We're here to make coin, not gut everything that moves. * Bucks: Look 'ere, smart-aleck. We got us a nice division of labor goin'. I don't tell you how to plan your strategies and whatnot, and you don't tell me 'ow to go about plunderin'. Oh, and if it's them Freeblade folk yer worried about, we already saw to them. The boss tipped off the Empire that the Leonster boy was hidin' with 'em. * August: Leonster boy...? Wait, you mean Leif, the prince?! Are you certain of this? * Bucks: Sure am. The boss grabbed one of the village folk an'used his talents with a knife to loosen 'is tongue. Stubborn fella, though—mighta survived if he'd talked sooner. * August: He resorted to torture, did he...? * Bucks: Hah, yer one to talk! Boss says yer the one who taught'im everythin' he knows about interrogatin'! There's a reason you ain't with the Church no more, mate. * August: Dammit, Lifis... You've become more trouble than you're worth. It's time we parted ways. I just need to make contact with the Leonster heir, and then Lifis is disposable. Now, how should I go about this...? Well, before anything else, I must alert my benefactor... (Scene switches to Leaf) If Eyvel is with you * Leif: Commander, over here! That village is being raided! * Eyvel: Hmm... That's Lifis' crew, by the look of it. They've been quiet as a mouse for a while, but I guess they move fast. * Leif: And we have to move faster! We cannot stand by and allow this to happen! If Eyvel is not with you * Leif: Finn, look here! That village is being raided! * Finn: What's this? These pirates answer to a man named Lifis, as I recall—but they've been quiet for so long, I thought they might've disbanded. * Leif: Seems they have a macabre idea of a reunion, then. Ready yourself, Finn. We cannot stand by and allow this to happen! If both Eyvel and Finn are not with you * Leif: Is that... No! Another pirate raid?! Is no place safe anymore? Wait, those are the colors that Lifis' gang once wore... Well, let's give our old friend a proper greeting. Everyone, to arms! We'll not stand by and allow this to happen! House (Upper) * Ronan’s mother: Ronan, stop! Ronan! * Ronan: Ma, I can't stay outta this any longer! I know how you feel about the Freeblades, but please, let me fight alongside 'em! C'mon, I been shootin' bottles offa fence-posts fer years now! I'm good enough with a bow that I won't hold 'em back none! * Ronan’s mother: B-But you've never been in a real fight like this before...! You that eager to leave yer mother alone in this world?! * Ronan:That don't matter none! Every battle is somebody's first, right? Guess this'll be mine. I mean, maybe you canstand holing up in here an' waiting to die, but I sure can't! Fighting Bucks Defeating Bucks Releasing Bucks After beating the map If you saved all of the villages * August: Lord Leif, I presume? * Leif: ...And you are? * August: August, at your service. I am a priest of Bragi on pilgrimage. * Leif: Is there something you need from me? With respect, I don't have time to spare on talk. * August: Neither do I. I take it you're headed to the Corsair Isles to nip this pirate threat in the bud? * Leif: Indeed. If we leave them be, it's only a matter of time until the scum attack Ith again. Besides, I hear they're also keeping a cleric captive there. * August: I see. In that case, allow me to be your navigator. I can guide you to the isles. * Leif: What? Why would a priest know the way to the Corsair Isles? * August: This old man has many surprises left in him yet, I'll tell you that much. Still, the decision is yours. If one or more villages have been destroyed * August: Lord Leif, I presume? * Leif: ...And you are? * August: August, at your service. I am a priest of Bragi on pilgrimage. * Leif: Is there something you need from me? With respect, I don't have time to spare on talk. * August: Neither do I. I'm headed to Manster, but with the pirates running amok, it's far too dangerous for a man of the cloth to travel alone. May I accompany you? * Leif:Certainly, it's no trouble. We'll be passing through Kelves' Gate shortly. * August:I'm in your debt. Along the way, I'm certain I'll be able to offer your group much wisdom. I'll make myself worth the trouble, I assure you. Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 scripts